We're coming big brother
by therandomer5000
Summary: Based on the 2007 movie. The three younger turtles travel to south America to bring Leo home but where's Leo? Is he ok? Why am I asking you this?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Leo story so if he isn't done very well it's just because i'm not used to him. **

**This story will switch between the POV of Mikey and Leo. Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Mikey's POV**

It's been 2 years since Leo left for training, We haven't heard anything from him for 1 whole year! Master Splinter isn't all that worried but Raph, Donnie and I are. We think that somethings happened to him.. He could be Injured or.. dead... We just don't know and that's why Raph has call ed us into the kitchen. He wants to talk to me and Donnie.

'Right guys, I think you know what I want to talk about' Raph started, We did.

'You want to talk about Leo' Donnie said tiredly,

'Yes, Leonardo has to be in danger or.. something's happened to him. I can feel it!' Raph is practically begging, I've felt it too,

'But what if he's fine?' I ask,

'Then we ask him to come home' Donnie says sternly, 'He might not realise how much we need him here'

'But what about Master Splinter? Won't he be worried if we just take off without telling him?' I asked quietly,

'If he's not worried about Leo then he won't be worried about us' Raph growled,

'How will we find him? He's in the middle of a rain forest, we wouldn't know where to look!' I point out,

'Don't worry, I've got a map of the forest so we will probably be able to find him' Donnie smiles,

'Jeez Mike, Don't you wanna find him?' Raph asks me angrily,

'Of course I do Raph' I growl,

'Then what's with all the questions' He gives me a murderous look,

'Because I don't want anything to go wrong! I don't want to find him dead, I don't want to find that he doesn't want to come home! I don't want to come home with out him!' I say loudly, My brothers look shocked but I don't care,

'Mikey, we will bring him home. Nothing will go wrong' Donnie smiles at my and rests a hand on my shoulder.

'Even if we have to drag him here ourselves' Raph laughs,

'Great' I smile,

'So, We doin this?' Raph asks nervously,

'Yes, the plane leaves tomorrow morning at 7:00' Donnie smiles as he stands up and leaves the room. Raph goes to bed too. I make my way up to my room and get into bed, 'We're coming big brother' I whisper before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**Leo's POV**

I'm alone in the dark, I try o fall asleep but I don't want to. I can't protect myself if I'm asleep. If my brothers knew what was happening here... They would be so scared... I'd have more people to worry about and to try and protect. If they knew where I was... They would be disgusted. I'm just glad they're not here to endure this torture. I wish I had never left New York.

* * *

**I know it's short but there is more to come... when I get round to writing it**.** Please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I haven't posted anything yet. enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Mikey's POV**

We've finally arrived in South America, We "borrowed" a truck and now we're in the rain forest, It's really hot and sticky here.

'How can Leo stay here?' I whine as I wipe my brow,

'Damn bugs' Raph growled as he swatted one,

'He should be around here somewhere' Donnie sighed,

'Wait, I hear voices! Hide the truck so that I can listen in' Raph growled quietly, Donnie did as he was told and we went silent,

'Where is the Ghost of the forest?' A young boy asked,

'He lived underground, I followed him once. We were friends for a while but... He's disappeared' A young woman said sadly,

'What does he look like?' The boy asked in wonder,

'He is a giant turtle with a blue mask and has a couple of swords. He wears a dark brown cloak most of the time though' The woman laughed,

'That's Leo!' I whisper excitedly,

'What was his name?' The boy asked,

'Leonardo, He was a very nice man... Poor Leo' She sighed, I could tell that my brothers were just as worried as me,

'What happened to um?' The boy asked worriedly,

'I don't know... I heard a lot of white and black vans go into the forest and drive back out but...Leo disapeared with them' She sighed,

'Do you think they took um?' The boy sounded upset,

'Yes my son... They must have taken Leonardo, They've taken our protector... Two weeks he's been gone for... and he was planning on returning home last week...' She sighed. Me and my bros couldn't take it any longer. My two brothers went to talk to her but when I got out of the van I fell down a hidden hole.

'Ow..' I gasp as I land in a huge earthy room, 'Wow, This place is awesome!' I look around. _Are those... Leo's Katanas?' _I ask myself, they have the blue handles. 'Leo?... LEO!? ARE YOU IN HERE?' I ask but he's not... The bonfire looks like it hasn't been lit for a while, There is a bit of food that's untouched. Leo must have lived here but he isn't here anymore.

'MIKEY? MIKEY! WHERE ARE YA MIKE?' Raph shouts, he sounds worried,

'MIKEY?... MICHELANGELO!' Donnie shouts, _Calm down dude,_

'I'M DOWN HERE!' I shout to them,

'DOWN WHERE?' Raph shouts back,

'STAND NEXT TO THE SEAT I WAS SITTING IN!' I shout back. I hear foot steps then I watch as Raph lands in a heap on the floor in front of me, Donnie soon follows.

'Mikey, you're ok' Donnie smiles as he and Raph hug me,

'You made us worried there' Raph sighs, But he soon sees the tears in my eyes, 'What's wrong?'

'Leo lived here... His Katanas and food is still here!' I sob, My brothers take a look around. Raph picks up Leo's Katanas and puts them with Donnie's Bo staff,

'We gotta go..' Raph sighed, we follow him up to the surface.

'Did ya find out where he's being kept?' I asked,

'He was taken to a lab outside the village' Donnie sighs sadly. I'm scared now, Leo's been in a lab for two weeks... Is he still alive?

...

**Leo's POV**

I'm in the dark cell again, my stomach growls for food but I don't have any. I might get some today if I'm lucky but... It will probably be off. I wish I had some water with me just now, My throat hurts from all the shouting I've done recently. How could I have been so stupid.. going out into the forest without my Katanas. I'm supposed to be home right now, With my family. Raph is gonna kill me if I don't come home soon... I bet they think I'm dead, I've not been in contact with them for a while because I ran out of paper. I wanted to stay and protect the people of the village but it's too dangerous, I knew that I'd have to go home soon but I wish I had realised that sooner. I'm sorry guys... I'm sorry Raph, Donnie, Splinter, The people of the village... Mikey I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left... You begged me not to but I went anyway, Now I'll never see your goofy smile ever again! I'll never see sunlight again! I'll never see my family or my friends again!

'I'm so sorry' I whisper weakly as I start to cry, I don't usually cry but I'm too weak to stop myself.

* * *

**Poor Leo... Please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm so tired -.-' but I will post up this chapter for the sake of those who are enjoying it xx**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Mikey's POV**

We sped through the village and out into the outskirts, I was frightened. I couldn't stop wondering if Leo was hurt or... No... He can't be... dead...

'LOOK UP AHEAD!' Donnie shouted, I jumped and fell out of the truck,

'MIKEY!' Raph shouted in surprise, I rolled when I hit the ground but it still hurt. My brothers couldn't stop the truck because of the speed they were going at so I carefully got up and sprinted after them. Man, Raph is never gonna let me live this down..

I follow the tire tracks till they end... Wait... the tire tracks have ended but where's the truck? Where are my brothers? I look around in confusion, Trucks don't usually disappear do they?

'RAPH? DONNIE?' I call, but there's no answer. 'GUYS COME ON! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!' I was gripped with panic... What's happened to them? I didn't understand. I saw that where the tire tracks disappear there is less grass. I kneel by the tracks and ut my hand on the ground. I jump back in fright when a hole the size of a huge army truck opens up. It quickly closes up again. 'What the?' I gasp. Oh no.. My brothers must have fallen down the hole along with the truck! I'm alone in a strange lab! The scientist now has them and Leo... what am I gonna do?

**Leo's POV**

It's quiet in the dark cells, the alarm had finally stopped buzzing and now some poor person or creäture is stuck here like me. I'd feel sorry for it if I weren't stuck here myself... There has got to be a way out! there's just got to...

I hear the doors open and close, two beings have been brought in and were now heading for my cage,

'Here turtle, You have some play mates' The man laughed as he threw the two beings in with me, 'You three play nice now!' I look at them, They are unconscious at the moment so I carefully make my way forwards. They are both mutant turtles! Oh my god,

'Raph?' My voice sounds weak, I knew it was him. I stoked his forehead for a while before turning to the other one... It was either Donnie or Mikey... I can see the purple mask. 'Donnie..' I sigh, I stroke his forehead, I hear a grunt. Raph's waking up.

'What the?' He sees me with Donnie, 'Get away from him!' He growls,

'Raph... what are you doing here?' I ask, my voice is weak and quiet but he still recognises it,

'Leo... is that you?' He comes closer, 'LEO' He seems happy to see me. He pulls me into a hug. 'We thought you were dead' He murmurs,

'Leo? Raph?' Donnie sits up and we hug him,

'It's so good to see you guys again' I sigh,

'MIKEY!' Donnie shouts frightened, 'Raph, where's Mikey?'

'I-I don't know' Raph stutters.. 'He could still be outside... He might be injured' I'm starting to worry, What's happened to my baby brother,

'What happened?' I ask them,

'We were coming to rescue you but Mikey fell out of the truck... we couldn't stop 'cause we were going to fast and then we disappeared down a hole!' Raph says quickly, 'Where's the scientist guy?'

'He's going to be away for a couple of days so I've been healing' I explain simply, 'We won't be touched'

'God, I hope Mikey's ok' Donnie sighs, I do too little bro... I do too.

**Mikey's POV**

I'm boiling to death out here! I've got to get inside but.. how? I'm considering jumping down the hole but I think I'll leave that as a last resort.. I start to walk around the building, It's very small but I bet most of it is underground. I wonder if Raph and Donnie are with Leo? No fair! I want to be with Leo! they can be stuck out here and stuff! grr... Hey... I think there's an opening on top of the roof!

I make my way up but it's not easy.. I have to find slots in the brickwork to climb up. I'm halfway... phew this is not something I'd recommend for hot weather activities! I'm finally at the top, There is a small opening but I can fit... I think. Well nows better than never... I guess,

'Cowabunga' I whisper as I fall into the darkness. I land with a quiet thud, there doesn't seem to be anyone here... I walk forward slowly,

'woah' I yelp as I trip over, suddenly there is red lights flashing and sirens going off, 'Gotta go' I murmur as I sprint out of the room and down the stairs.

**Leo's POV**

We've been sitting here for a minute or so when suddenly the alarms go off and the strange man walks in with a grin.

'There seems to be another turtle in our lab... I'll let you watch his progress' He laughs as he turns on the screen, I gasp as I see my little brother running down the stairs. 'He'll be caught soon. Oh and I'll put the sound on so that you can hear his cries of pain' He laughs as he moves the dial, I can hear Mikey panting.

'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' Raph shouts... I think Donnie is going to be sick. The man leaves us to watch our brother being hunted.

'Leo's so gonna kill me for being clumsy at a time like this' I hear Mikey moan to himself, 'That is if these guys don't kill me first' I can see that he is limping slightly. 'Huh... I've gotta stop, I blame that stupid truck for this' He growls as he skids to a stop and collapses on the floor,

'WE WILL FIND YOU TURTLE!' I can hear a vicious voice yell, Mikey shuffles into a dark, shadowy corner and the men run past him... Mikey looks terrified, I wish I could help him.

'Yeah guys... I'll catch ya later... Or maybe you'll catch me... either way I'm not going anywhere for a moment' I watch as he inspects his ankle. 'Oh man, You would swell up at a time like this wouldn't you... Not broken... but injured anyway you look at it, Running isn't going to be fun, I guess the climbing didn't help either. I have really got to start paying attention to Sensei, My brothers never get injured! I guess that's why Splinter cares for them the most...' I can't believe I just heard Mikey say that... We watch as he slowly falls into a painful sleep,

'We are really going to need to take a look at his ankle' Donnie sighs,

'I can't believe he thinks Splinter cares for us more!' I say frustrated,

'Poor Mikey... Leo, why does Master Splinter think that you're ok?' Raph asks suddenly,

'Well... that was a quick topic change' Donnie comments,

'I made up random stuff so that you guys wouldn't get worried... I guess that it didn't work' I smiled shakily,

'Leo...' Raph sighs angrily, but we are all distracted by Mikey's movements.

**Mikey's POV**

So.. Tired... I want to go back to sleep but my ankle is killing me! 'Why can't these guys just leave painkillers lying around?' I moan sadly, I get up and start to limp slowly down the stairs. The process is long and painful, I have to keep stopping.

'THERE HE IS!' A man yells,

'Leave me alone' I moan tiredly, I'm fed up.. I just want to find my brothers and take them home! Is that really too much to ask? I try to run but my ankle just won't let me, I fall to the ground when I try. I grunt in pain as I stand up again,

'Don't move turtle' I turn around slowly to face them, I give them a dirty look. I'm going to have to fight my way out of this one, 'Stay still' He murmurs, He must think that I'm an animal. They begin to throw ropes around me but I dodge them all. Then I feel something holding my sore ankle, One of the rope are looped around it. The man gives me an evil smirk,

'Don't you dare' I say threateningly, He looks at me in surprise. He didn't know that I could be serious.

'My job kid' He smirks as he yanks the rope towards him, with a pained yell I hit the cold floor, 'And I love every minute of it!' He cheers. I pull at the rope and it eventually comes undone, I put it around his neck and he starts to beg, 'Please... Please don't!'

'Too late for that buddy' I smirk, 'But there is something you could do to help me... I'll spare your life if you do'

'I'll do anything just please don't kill me' He begs,

'First of all, I want to be taken to the infirmary to bandage up my ankle which you have just made worse.'

'Of course it's just in the room up ahead' He yelps as I drag him to it. I quickly bandage up my ankle and take a couple of crutches,

'Second of all, You people has some mutant turtles here I believe. Where. are. they.' I growl,

'B-Bottom floor, First cell room to your right,' He stutters,

'It would be there wouldn't it' I groan, 'Now.. you see, I've got a bit of a problem. I can't trust you.. like at all... so you are going to aid me in rescuing them, then I will let my brothers decide what to do with you because, believe it or not, I'm not stupid and I can see the cctv cameras following me so I know that my bros have seen the trouble you've caused me' I look up at the nearest camera and smile, 'Hey guys, how you enjoying the show?' I make the man face the camera, 'Say hi'

'H-Hello' he said nervously,

'Yeah I was only kidding' I sigh as I roll my eyes. 'Come on let's go'

**Leo's POV**

I'm so glad that Mikey got himself out of that, I can't believe he knew we could see him! Me and my brothers were still laughing at the man being made to say hello. Be careful little brother. Please be careful.

* * *

**Well please review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**The sun keeps shining on my computer screen -_- **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Mikey's POV**

I used the crutches to make my way down stairs, The man stayed in front of me the whole time. I knew my brothers could see me but that was the least of my problems. Going downstairs was difficult with crutches and a swollen ankle, But I just had to get down there!

'M-Mister T-Turtle..' The man stuttered nervously,

'What?' I groan, He looks at me with... Pity in his eyes?

'You seem to be having trouble there' He says sadly,

'Well if you had an elevator in this place it wouldn't hurt.. what's it to you anyway?' I growl,

'you're being slow... and quiet' He says quietly,

'So?' I ask,

'Never mind' He moans, 'I just wanted to help but whatever' My mumbles under his breath,

'What do you mean by help?' I ask suspiciously,

'Doesn't matter' He rolled his eyes,

'Remind me again why I'm letting you live?' I ask annoyed,

'Sorry' He mumbled,

'You will be' I growl. I wish there were fewer stairs, 'Hey, how many floors is there in this place?'

'10, He shrugs, 'You start on the 10th and your brothers are on the 2nd floor'

'So they're not on the bottom floor then?' I ask,

'Well the first floor isn't really used anymore so we don't class it as a floor' The man shrugged,

'What floor are we on now?' I ask,

'5th' The man says over his shoulder, 'Great... three more floors' I groan,

'Now we are on the 4th' The man pointed out,

'Yeah ok...' I mumble, I hope he's not going to tell me the floor number every time we pass it.

'Stop mister' The man says nervously,

'Why?' I ask but instead of answering he pushes me into a cupboard and joins me before locking it from the inside.

**Leo's POV**

I wish this guys could hear us through the cameras, We were shouting all sorts of colourful words when he pushed Mikey into the cupboard.

'Why did he do that?' I asked, My question was answered my the group of heavily armed men stopping in front of the door. They looked around and walked away, Mikey and the man got out of the cupboard and carried on slowly down the stairs,

'Poor Mikey, Those stairs must be torture' Donnie sighed sympathetically.

'I wish we were out there' Raph moaned,

'I wish we were all back home' I said sadly.

'I wish you had never left' Donnie smiled sadly, 'We were torn when you did Leo'

'I know and I'm sorry... but I was just trying to be a better leader for you guys' I sighed sadly,

'You were already a perfect leader Leo!' Raph growled, 'You wrecked everything when you left!'

'I don't know who it upset more...' Donnie sighed,

'It upset us all Donnie, especially Mikey' Raph growled, I stayed quiet.

'Yeah Mikey was pretty torn up... he cried a lot' Donnie said sadly,

'So did you' Raph pointed out, I watched as Donnie blushed.

'Come here Don' I sighed as I hugged him,

'At least I didn't go crazy' Donnie growled at Raph,

'What do you mean?' Raph asked,

'You were never home!' Donnie argued,

'I was sometimes' Raph grumbled. our attention was brought back to the screen.

**Mikey's POV**

'We're getting closer' The man smiled,

'Where are you from?' I asked curiously, He looked slightly taken back,

'I'm from Germany' He replied, I didn't know where it was exactly but I knew it was in europe.

'I can speak a little German' I commented,

'Really?' The man asked,

'Ja, Ich hieBe Mikey und Ich bin Sechszig jahre alt' I said hopefully,

'Pretty good' The man laughed,

'Danke' I smiled,

'What other languages do you know?' The man asked curiously,

'Er.. English, Japanese and a little french' I blushed,

'Very interesting, I can speak german, french, spanish and italian' He said proudly,

'Cool,' I smiled, 'So why does a guy like you work in a place like this?'

'I need the money' He shrugged, 'I find it interesting as well, You never know what you will find!'

'I think it's gross and cruel' I said angrily,

'Well it is if they are still alive and moving' The man pointed out, 'I prefer to dissect them when they are dead' He shrugged. I was about to say something when the man stopped. 'We have arrived, now we must go down this corridor to the first room on the right, follow me' We opened the door and walked into the corridor.

* * *

**Please review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey, I'll be finishing this story before I start my new story. I know that I've said that before but this time I promise! xx**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Mikeys POV**

I was finally in the corridor and I could see the door that led to the room my brothers were in, I wanted to run to it but with a swollen ankle... It would be painful! The door was halfway down the long corridor, I would be wouldn't it? My brothers knew that I was close, I have to get to them! The man froze,

'Stop mister' He warned, I did as he said,

'What is it?' I asked quietly,

'Something isn't right' He mumbled, Suddenly a load of guys with guns ran at us from the two rooms on our left. How was I going to fight them?

**Leo's POV**

We shouted angrily as we watched the hundreds of men run at our little brother with their guns pointing at him, It was like we were watching some sick, twisted game show where to win you had to survive!

'We have to help him!' Raph insisted,

'How? We can't get out of this stupid cage!' Donnie growled, A thought came to my head. What if the guy wanted us to watch Mikey get killed... Then he would come in here and tell us that we could have saved him because...

'Is the cage even locked?' I wondered out loud,

'What?' Raph looked at me in surprise,

'Of course it is Leo!' Donnie said in a worried voice, I think he was thinking the same thing.

'Try it' I said simply, Raph pushed at the cage door and it swung open,

'You're kidding me' Raph grumbled as he walked out of the cage, 'Wait I forgot something' He walked back into the cage, I walked out but slipped on some spilt water. I fell back onto the door, It swung closed with a screech and a click... Wait, a click?

'LEO YOU LOCKED THE CAGE!' Donnie shouted angrily, Raph growled.

'Oops' I muttered as I struggled to my feet, The world spun around me and I fell down again,

'Leo try to get us out, You're no use to Mikey' Raph said quietly. I struggled up again and held on to the door,

'AAAAAHHHHHHH NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!' Mikey shouted from outside, Without thinking I ran to his aid. I had no weapons and I could stand up for very long without falling down. I heard my brothers shout to me but I ignored them. I sprang into the group of armed men and fought for my brother.

**Mikey's POV**

I saw Leo jump into the group of men, He must have heard me shout... The man that helped me had been shot and was now being dragged away by the armed guys, I had Leo now but he doesn't look very well. I'm glad to see him though,

'Leo!' I smile as my brother fights,

'It's ok Mike' he answered without looking at me, He fought the men off and ran to me. I hugged him instantly,

'I thought I'd never see you again' I smiled,

'I'm sorry little brother... for everything' Leo hugged me back,

'GUYS? GUYS! ARE YOU OK!? GUYS!' I could hear Raph and Donnie shouting, Leo and I went back into the cell.

**Leo's POV**

'Sorry guys' I apologised as I grabbed the key to the cell. I passed it to Mikey, who passed it to Donnie. Mikey and I couldn't open the door due to our injuries, Don and Raph would be stuck trying to get us out. Donnie was having a hard time getting his arm to bend the right way to unlock the cage,

'Leo, you'll have to do it... I can't bend that way' Donnie blushed, I took the key as my head started to spin,

'It might take a while' I grumbled as I clutched my head. I looked down to the lock and to my horror, There was several of them and they were all moving about, 'Which one?' I asked myself,

'Leo.. there's only one' Donnie pointed out,

'Yeah for you' I growled,

'Leo hurry up! There are more guards coming!' Mikey insisted,

'I'm tryin!' I growled back, I felt like an Idiot for missing the lock,

'LEO!' Raph growled loudly,'JUST PUT THE KEY IN THE DAMN LOCK!'

'I can't Raph, there's a bunch of locks and they're all moving!' I growled back,

'I think you have a concussion' Donnie guessed,

'Nice to know' Raph growled,

'Hurry!' Mikey whispered urgently. It took three more tries then the key was finally in the lock, I turned it and my brothers ran out of the cage.

'Here ya go' Raph smirked as he handed Donnie and I our weapons,

'How did you?' Donnie asked,

'Swiped them off of the guard while he wasn't looking' Raph smirked,

'Good job Raph' I smiled tiredly,

'Come on we've got to go. If we can, we should stop at a medical room. Mikey's ankle needs looked at and Leo's going to need something for his concussion' Donnie insisted,

'No time Don, We just have to get out before anything else can happen or go wrong' I commented,

'Guys MOVE!' Mikey growled as we heard footsteps,

'To late...' I sighed. The men were running towards our room, two injured turtles and two healthy against about twenty armed guards... who's going to win in this battle to the death?

* * *

**I know that it's short but I have a lot of homework to do so please review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys I was busy yesterday because all my tadpoles died DX but I'm back today... R.I.P li'l tadpole dudes...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Leo's POV**

My brothers and I were fighting the armed guards, we weren't giving up but we all knew that we were losing. Every single one of us are now injured, which is going to make escaping much more difficult... I can't help feeling that this is all my fault... I watched as each of my brothers fell down, they weren't dead of course but it scared me... yeah the "fearless leader" does get scared. I was the last turtle standing, And something snapped inside of me. My vision was covered with a red haze, I was blinded by anger... I have no control,

'You can hurt me but not my brothers' I growl threateningly, I can feel my hands touch my Katanas. I can feel the metal blade slice through skin and muscle, I'm not really paying attention. I can't feel pain... I can't really feel anything but anger and violence. I think it was all the tortures they'd put me through... I'd kill them for it if they did the same to my brothers. The red haze is fading away and I can finally see... It's not pretty. There are bodies all around me and my brothers are staring at me.

'Woah Leo... That was awesome' Mikey grins, I smile weakly back.

'I didn't know you could do that' Raph smirks,

'I-... Don't know what happened' I confess, Raph smiles knowingly,

'I know how it feels' He smiles, My legs feel weak and I fall to the ground,

'Come on Leo' Donnie helps me stand up and we make our way to the stairs,

'Aww man, I hate these things' Mikey complains,

'I thought you were supposed to be a ninja knuckle-head' Raph said as he rolled his eyes,

'Yeah well even ninjas have their limits' Mikey grumbles as we start to slowly make our way upstairs,

'This is going to take forever' Donnie moaned sadly,

'We need to get out... we have to go as fast as possible' I say worriedly, I can't have my brothers being tested on... I just can't

'Three of us can run as long as you're helped but Mikey can't. His ankle stops him' Donnie sighed.

'How fast can he go?' I ask,

'The speed he's going now' Donnie smiled sadly. All hope is lost...

**Mikey's POV**

Leo was so cool back at the fight.. I wish I could do all that stuff! I know that he has no clue what he did but it was still cool! I can hear my brothers talking about how fast we can go, I'm stopping them from getting to safety. Stupid ankle! I can't run... can I? I know that Leo is annoyed at me being unable to run.. Why is it always me that stops my brothers? Someday they're going to leave me behind and I can't blame them.

'You guys just go ahead... I've made it before' I reason,

'No' Raph growled,

'But-' I say,

'NO MIKEY!' Raph shouts, Calm down dude...

We walk up the stairs for a while, They aren't all that long but we can't move fast so they are taking a little longer. We hear a noise from behind, I can see the panic in my brothers eyes,

'Run' Leo warned,

'We can't, Mikey can't' Donnie says worriedly,

'I'll try anyway!' I growl,

'Really?' Leo asks as they turn to look at me,

'JUST GO!' I shout angrily, My brothers jump then take off. I run after them, It's really painful but I ignore the pain.

'Come on Mikey, You can do it!' Raph encouraged, I run my fastest but it's not as fast as I can usually do,

'We're almost there' Donnie cheers, I'm almost there and my brothers and I will be safe! We will be able to go home! Only.. one more... step! My vision going patchy... help..

'Uh.. G-guys..' I say as Everything goes black.

**Leo's POV**

'Uh.. G-guys..' I turn around to see Mikey collapse on the last step,

'Mikey!' Donnie shouts as he runs to his side, Raph and I follow.

'THEY'RE UP AHEAD' We gotta go now,

'Guys come on' I urge,

'But what about Mikey?' Raph asks,

'Raph you're going to have to carry him' I say sadly, Raph does as he's told and we run into the huge room where Mikey first came in.

'Up there!' I call, my brothers and I climb up while holding onto Mikey at the same time. We were finally out of that cold dark hole of a place and out in the sun,

'Ah, I forgot how warm the sun is around here' I smile as the suns rays hit me,

'Come on we gotta get as far away from here as possible' Donnie said as he went to the nearest van,

'We'll go to my place, I've got some remedies that should help Mikey' I say as we climb into the van. Donnie does his thing on it and it starts up,

'I'll drive' Donnie smiled confidently,

'I'll stay in the front seat with ya and Leo can stay with Mikey in the back' Raph nodded, we took our places as the van drove away from the lab.

...

We finally got back to the rainforest, I love the rainforest. It will always be like a second home for me.

'Come on guys go down there' I smile as I leap down the hidden hole, my brothers soon follow. I land gracefully while my brothers land in a heap. I take Mikey to the mud bed that I had been sleeping one while staying here.

'Do these remedies even work?' Donnie asked sceptically,

'Yeah they do' I smiled as I spread the orange goo onto my baby brothers ankle, 'Just give him a minute'

**Mikey's POV**

What happened? Am I dead?... I collapsed on the last step! Did my brothers get out? Are they ok? My ankle hurts... not as much as it did though! cool...

'I think he's waking up' Leo? I'd better try and open my eyes huh? They eventually open and I'm in some weird earthy chamber.

'What the-?' I recognise it as Leo's burrow, 'Oh.. we're back here'

'Yep' Donnie laughed,

'Don't worry Mike, We'll be leaving soon to go back to New York. Leo wants to do something first' Raph rolled his eyes as I sit up,

'Here's your crutches' Donnie said tiredly,

'Where's Leo now?' I asked,

'He's getting something' Donnie shrugged,

'I'll be back soon, then we will go' Leo said as he walked towards the ladder that headed up the hole,

'Why are you wearing that cloak?' Raph asked, Leo was wearing a browny-greeny cloak with a large hood. It covered his whole body and hid his face,

'The "ghost" has to say goodbye first' Leo grinned as he swiftly hurried up the ladder. Then he was gone

We sat around for a while, Then Leo came back. He had a load of flowers and charms around him,

'What's all that?' Donnie asked curiously,

'gratitude' Leo smiled as he lay it down carefully on the mud table, He made it look nice. We could here people singing above us, They were singing in english because they knew that Leo spoke it.

**Goodbye mighty ghost,**

**goodbye mighty warrior,**

**we will be forever greatful to you,**

**we love you, we really do,**

**Mighty Ghost of the rainforest,**

**our protector, we are grateful,**

**we will never forget our only,**

**true protector.**

Leo walked under the light that was shining from the hole, He smiled up at the trees above. The people were singing for him, We could see that Leo loved it here and didn't want to leave the people. We smiled at the chant... he was our protector too, we couldn't help but join in,

**Goodbye mighty ghost,**

**goodbye mighty warrior,**

**we will be forever grateful to you,**

**we love you, we really do,**

**Mighty Ghost of the rainforest,**

**our protector, we are grateful,**

**we will never forget our only,**

**true protector.**

Leo smiled at us, he had tears in his eyes, we smiled back. We heard them stop then some people walked above the hole and began to talk,

One little girl said;

**Mighty Ghost, I remember**

**when you saved my family,**

**I'm really thankful!**

**I wish you didn't have to leave but**

**I guess you have family too**

**I'll never forget you,**

**Mighty warrior, Mighty protector.**

A young Man said;

**Mighty Ghost, I am so**

**thankful for you helping me**

**when my girlfriend was ill,**

**You saved her life. You are**

**truly amazing, Thank you,**

**Mighty warrior, Mighty protector**

An old woman said;

**Mighty Ghost, You have always**

**risked your life for others, **

**I love that... I don't know what we**

**will do with out you, but**

**it would be mean to keep **

**you away from where you belong,**

**please return to us someday,**

**Mighty warrior, Mighty protector**

A few more people thanked Leo, then they chanted again and left. It was time for us to go home, back to New york city's sewers.

'Come on Fearless' raph smiled as we climbed u the hole and out into the open. Leo still had his cloak on, I thought he would be too hot in it but he seemed fine. We started up th truck and drove to the airport, Many people were chanting to us on the way. leo just smiled and waved. We finally arrived, We hid in the luggage hold and slept all the way home.

...

We arrived in the sewers at midnight, when we walked in Sensei almost killed us for worrying him. Leo was hugged and sent to bed while the rest of us were lectured until 2:00 in the morning, We went to bed and fell asleep.

I was woken up by Leo coming into my room he got into bed with me, then my other brothers followed and we were all in the same bed. Leo still smelled like the rainforest, It was a very exotic smell,

'Thanks for bringing me home' He sighed,

'No problem big brother' Donnie smiled. Leo was finally home, we were all safe and My ankle was on its way to being healed. It's good to have my big brother back.

* * *

**Please review. I can't believe this story's finished...**


End file.
